


San Diego

by perpetuallydreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester/You - Freeform, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, San Diego, dean/you - Freeform, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydreaming/pseuds/perpetuallydreaming
Summary: Dean/Reader Song!fic
Based on this song:https://youtu.be/YnNPRgjnUOM
Beta'd by:https://hardertobreatheat-night.tumblr.com/





	

“Shotgun!” You shouted and claimed with the remaining energy you had left as you were a few steps away from the Impala, Dean walking beside you.

“Ya know what, after all that I don’t even care.” Sam said with a tired smirk.

Dean gently grabbed you by the elbow and took your gear from the vampire hunt you all had just victoriously finished. He kissed your forehead and motioned with his head for you to get in the car. Even after more than four years together, he still managed you make you blush. You curled up in the front seat and pulled out your phone from the glove department along with the cassette adapter Sam had gotten and proceeded to pull up your music. You and Dean always had different taste in music, although occasionally overlapping. Surprisingly enough, he would even disregard his “driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole” rule once and a while, but usually only when it was the two of you in the car.

“You know the rules, Y/N.” Sam said lying down in the back seat and laughing a little.

“Just wait, Sammy.”

You had made this particular playlist for those random and few occasions you got to control the music, a mix of his and your personal favorites. It reminded you of times spent together over the years. Dean slid into the driver’s seat, his eyes locking on the device for a second, but he didn’t say anything and started the car. You took that as your cue to start the music which started off with one of his favorite Led Zeppelin songs before moving on to AC/DC. You snuggled into Dean’s side, got comfy and sang along to the music under your breath. Then, one of your new favorites began to play.

> _**Sometimes I wonder where our lives go** _
> 
> _**And question who we used to be** _
> 
> _**Sometimes I feel like I’m the oxygen between** _
> 
> _**The cigarette and gasoline** _**I can’t sleep cause what if I dream** _ _
> 
> __**Of going back to San Diego W** _ _
> 
> __**e bought a one-way ticket** _ _
> 
> __**So we can go see the Cure** _ _
> 
> __**And listen to our favorite songs in the parking lot** _ _
> 
> __**And think of every person I ever lost in San Diego (San Diego)** _ _
> 
> __**Can’t go back to San Diego** _ _
> 
> __**(Can’t go back to San Diego)** _ _
> 
> ___**Abandoned houses with the lights on** _ _ _
> 
> ___**Late at night I call your name** _ _ _
> 
> ___**Abandoned love songs smashed across the hardwood floors** _ _ _
> 
> ___**I** _ _ _ ___**read the sadness on your face** _ _ _

This is the first time you played this song for Dean, but you knew he knew it was by one of your favorite bands; he had a great ear for that kind of thing. At this point, he had one hand on the wheel and his right arm around you.

The chorus always made you think of the time a couple of months before you two had started dating. You had met three years before that; three years since you left your home town. A lot can happen in three years. Little did you know at the time that night he planned to ask you out. But, life had other plans. That night you found out that your best friend had moved out of state, your dad that you weren’t all that close to had died of a heart attack and your dog of old age. Your home town had a few less buildings and old houses, a spot that used to be gravel was now a boardwalk, and the highway had a new exit. So Dean seeing the effect this had on you took you to a concert. It was a sold out show, but he parked the Impala close by and you guys laid on the hood listening to the music over the roar of the crowd and stared at the stars. Even though so many things had changed, you took solace in the fact that Dean was there beside you, and he was the one thing that never changed.

The next night you were two states away, taking care of a simple and sad salt and burn. A couple; the woman had died by the hands of a drunk driver, her husband became a vengeful spirit after drinking himself to death. In the house, love letters she had written to him and about him were strewn all over. And on the coffee table, a neat stack of love notes, poems, and quotes all describing her along with his wedding ring on top.

> _**I can’t sleep cause what if I dream** _
> 
> _**Of going back to San Diego** _
> 
> _**We bought a one-way ticket** _
> 
> _**So we can go see the cure** _
> 
> _**And listen to our favorite songs in the parking lot** _
> 
> _**And think of every person I ever lost in San Diego (San Diego)** _
> 
> _**Can’t go back to San Diego** _
> 
> _**(Can’t go back to San Diego)** _
> 
> _**I never needed to hear** _
> 
> _**All of the pain and the fear** _
> 
> _**Your secrets filled up my ears** _
> 
> _**Like the ocean blue I never wanted to know** _
> 
> _**How deep these cuts on you go** _
> 
> _**And like a river they flow** _
> 
> _**To the ocean blue** _

There was a hunt, two years into knowing each other, that hit you harder than all the others before. A demon, who for some reason reminded you of your dad, maybe it was the way he slung his insults at you, or maybe it was poor souls’ eyes that he was possessing. But either way you froze. He mentioned your dad and how he could see the scars on your soul from him. How you were going to end up just like him and therefor the Winchesters would abandon you. If Dean hadn’t come to and finished exorcising him, you would have been dead. That night you ended up explaining to Dean your entire screwed up existence and why you had welcomed hunting with open arms. He listened to all of the pain you endured from your father, the fear of not being able to help your mom and letting down your grandparents even though they weren’t alive to see your mishaps and failures.

> **_Going back to San Diego_ **
> 
> **_We bought a one-way ticket_ **
> 
> **_So we can go and see the Cure_ **
> 
> **_And listen to our favorite songs in the parking lot_ **
> 
> **_And think of every person that I ever lost in San Diego (San Diego)_ **
> 
> **_Can’t go back to San Diego_ **
> 
> **_(Can’t go back to San Diego)_ **

The song came to an end as you pulled up to the motel, although you were too lost in thought to notice. Dean’s pulled you a little closer into his side and kissed the top of your head before reaching back to tap Sam on the shoulder and let him know we were back so he could get some proper sleep.

“You guys coming?” He asked as he noticed that we hadn’t moved yet.

“Yeah, we’ll be in soon enough, go on ahead and get some sleep,” Dean replied.

He replayed the song and drove us to the nearest field that wasn’t too far away and pulled out an unlabeled tape and replaced the cassette adaptor with it. He pulled you out of the car and sat you on the edge of the hood before going back into the car and rolling down the windows and turning up the volume. As soon as the first notes hit your ears you recognized it as the songs that were played at the concert you guys had gone to. He came back to the hood of the car and laid down on it with you. Sure you couldn’t go back to “San Diego” but the best part of it was right beside you.


End file.
